For many people, the serenity of golf is a valuable part of the experience. In contrast to rough days at work or the noise and bother of traffic, golf is a great walk enriched by nature's green backdrop, the company of friends, and quiet time outdoors. The clothing and equipment used in golf can be designed to complement the experience. Unfortunately, sometimes new technical innovations have negative impacts on the experience.
Golf club designers seek to offer adjustable golf clubs. However, these new features may interfere with the functioning of golf clubs. Large openings in a golf club can trap dirt and grass, which upsets the weight distribution of the club, and contributes to off-target shots. Also, openings in a club head surface impact the acoustic resonances of a club, even though many golfers rely on the sound that the club head makes for important feedback information about their swing while playing. Moreover, slots and holes in club heads can make unwanted whistling noises that are distracting and interrupt a player's concentration.